Kurapika/Image Gallery
|-|Appearances= Kurapika.gif|Kurapika head shot Kurapika Design.jpg|Kurapika's 2011 design Kurapika Yorknew City Design.jpg|Kurapika's Yorknew City arc design Kurapika's Yorknew Design.jpeg|Kurapika's Yorknew City outfit |-|2011 Anime= Kurta Clan Massacre.jpg|The Kurta Clan Massacre Kurapika close up.png|A close up on Kurapika Kurapika_Portrait.png|A portrait of Kurapika with his black eye contacts Kurapika and Pyro as children.png|Kurapika and Pairo as children Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 12.43.48 AM.png|Kurapika reads a book Gon & co.jpg|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio during the Preliminary phase Leorio and Kurapika catch Gon.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio catch Gon Dolle map.jpg|Kurapika, gon and Leorio look at the map of Dolle Two choice quiz!.JPG|Kurapika, Leorio and Gon meet the Lady Quizzer Kurapika blocks Leorio's attack.jpg|Kurapika stops Leorio from attacking the Lady Quizzer Kurapika strikes the Kiriko disguised as Leorio.JPG|Kurapika attacks the Kiriko disguised as Leorio ep 4.jpg|Kurapika in Phase One ep 3.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio arguing about the benefits of being a Hunter Kurapika ep 3.JPG|Kurapika spills Tonpa's laxative juice Shocked about leorio's age.png|Kurapika and co. shocked at Leorio's age ep 4a.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio in Phase One ep 5.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio in Numere Wetlands ep 5a.jpg|Kurapika hits a Noggin' Luggin' turtle Kurapika and killua.jpg|Kurapika and Killua during the second phase Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio cooking test.JPG|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio during the second phase ep 6.jpg|Kurapika hits a Great Stamp's forehead Hanging on a web.jpg|Kurapika searches for a Spider Eagle egg ep 6a.jpg|Kurapika and co. getting a Spider Eagle's egg ep 6b.jpg|Kurapika and co. eating a Spider Eagle's boiled egg ep 7.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio before the Third Phase ep 8.jpg|Kurapika landing from the top of Trick Tower ep 8a.jpg|Kurapika watching Tonpa's match ep 9.jpg|Chibi Kurapika outwits Leorio Kurapika faces majitani.jpg|Kurapika ready to fight Majitani ep 9d.jpg|Kurapika sees Majitani's spider tattoo ep 9g.jpg|Kurapika punches Majitani square in the face Kurapika KO's Majitani.jpg|Kurapika knocks out Majitani Kurapika scarlet eyes.jpg|Kurapika's scarlet eyes Kurapika refuses to kill majitani.jpg|Kurapika refuses to kill Majitani Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Who-will-pass.jpg|Kurapika with Gon, Killua, Leorio and Tonpa Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Kurapika and co. passing the third exam Kurapika sleeps.jpg|Kurapika sleeps Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated The main team.jpg|Kurapika and his team Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Kurapika, Gon and Killua pass Gon Leorio Tonpa Kurapika episode 14.JPG Kurapica zevil.png|Kurapika at Zevil Island Kurapika kicks Tonpa.PNG|Kurapika kicks Tonpa's face Kurapika episode 16 facing Hisoka.PNG|Kurapika ready to face Hisoka Kurapika giving Hisoka a Number plate episode 16.PNG|Kurapika hands over a plate to Hisoka GonCarry2.jpg|Gon carries Kurapika, Leorio and Ponzu out of the cave Kurapika_and_Tonpa's_badge.png|Kurapika and Tonpa's badges. Candidates for the final exam.png|Candidates for the final phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Kurapika in the Bracket Kurapika and Killua.png|Kurapika and Killua in the final phase Kurapika dodges.jpg|Kurapika dodges Kuapika vs Hisoka.jpg|Kurapika vs Hisoka Hisoka vs Kurapika.png|Hisoka vs. Kurapika during the final phase Hisoka phantom.jpg|Hisoka whispers Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe Kurapika's eyes glowing scarlet 2011.png|Kurapika gets angry New-hunters.jpg|Kurapika and the others passes the Hunter exam 2011-episode 21(3).png|Kurapika, Gon and Leorio head off to Kukuroo Mountain Killua-money-maker.jpg|Killua can make a lot of money Gon and kurapika.jpg|Kurapika corrects Gon's math mistake Mike 2011.png|Kurapika and co. meet Mike Kurapika and leorio train.jpg|Kurapika trains with Leorio in the Zoldyck Estate Kurapika zoldyck arc.jpg|Kurapika watches as Gon is beaten by Canary Leorio Gon Kurapika and Killua meeting.png|Kurapika with Gon and Leorio meets Killua Yorknew 1st september.png|Kurapika and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Kurapika bokken swords 2011.png|Kurapika's bokken swords Kurapika defeated by mizuken.jpg|Kurapika defeated by Izunavi Kurapika-11.png|Kurapika's Scarlet Eyes Kurapika-12.png|Kurapika applies as a bodyguard after completing his Nen training. Dalzollene giving instructions.png|Dalzollene gives instructions Ep040.jpg|Kurapika attacks the assailants Kurapika-chains2011.png|Kurapika's chains Dowsing_chain_2011.jpg|The Dowsing Chain Kurapika using his chanis.png|Kurapika uses his chains Kurapika's Dowsing Chain.png|Kurapika interrogates Squala The Nostrade Bodyguards.jpg|Kurapika with the fellow Nostrade Bodyguards Ep42 - Kurapika and Melody.png|Melody and Kurapika Melody and Kurapika - Ep 42.jpg|Kurapika calling Dalzollene and Melody scoping out the Cemetery building. Kurapikahisoka.jpg|Kurapika talking with Hisoka Kurapika_uses_his_chain_on_capturing_Uvogin.png|Kurapika captures Uvogin Kurapika talking to Light.jpg|Talking to Light Nostrade Restraint x And x Vow.png|Kurapika meets Hisoka Kurapika_punches_Uvogin.png|Kurapika punches Uvogin Chasing_x_And_x_Waiting.png|Kurapika vs. Uvogin Kurapika's_arm_being_broken.png|Kurapika's arm being crushed by Uvogin Kurapika_with_Chains_2011.png|Final showdown with Uvogin Kurapika-17.png|Kurapika's rage KurapikaKillsUvogin.png|Kurapika kills Uvogin Kurapika looks at Neon.png|Kurapika looks at Neon Kurapika Episode 56-57.png|Kurapika in disguise Kurapika receptionist.png|Kurapika captures Chrollo while disguised as the receptionist Kurapika captured Chrollo.jpg|Kurapika successfully captures Chrollo Chrollo provoke Kurapika.jpg|Kurapika provoked by Chrollo Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions.png|Kurapika states Pakunoda's conditions 58 - Kurapika with fever.png|Kurapika contracts a fever Gon chats with Kurapika.png|Kurapika talks with Gon Kurapika - 140.png|Kurapika holding his phone Kurapika 2 - 140.png|Kurapika 2 - 140 swagpika.jpg|Kurapika watching the eyes of his clan 148 - Kurapika and Scarlet Eyes.png|Kurapika making a funeral for his murdered clan members. HxH Gif- (5).gif|Kurapika in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= episode 2.jpg Kurapika sees a spider.jpg|Kurapika sees a spider ep 2b.jpg|Kurapika stabs a spider with a fork ep 2c.jpg|Kurapika at a restaurant Kurapika in Kaijinmaru.jpg|Kurapika in Kaijinmaru ep 3a.jpg|Kurapika watching Gon ep 3b.jpg ep 3c.jpg ep 3d.jpg|Kurapika sleeping ep 3e.jpg ep 3f.jpg ep 3g.jpg ep 3h.jpg Kurapika and co..jpg|Kurapika and co. interviewed by the Captain Kurapika refuses to introduce himself.jpg|Kurapika refuses to introduce himself Leorio and Kurapika preparing to duel.png|Kurapika and Leorio about to duel ep 3i.jpg|Kurapika during a duel with Leorio Gon Kurapika Leorio.png|Gon, Leorio, & Kurapika try and rescue the overboard Katzo Ep3 1999 - Kurapika.png ep 3j.jpg Ep3 1999 - Gon, Kurapika and Leorio pass.png Epsisode 4 1999.PNG ep 4d.jpg|Kurapika using his bokken swords ep 4e.jpg ep 4f.jpg ep 4g.jpg ep 5b.jpg|Kurapika hits the Kiriko disguised as Leorio ep 5f.jpg ep 5g.jpg Kurpika 2.png|Kurapika's appearance Kura-2 sw.jpg|Kurapika's bokken swords Kiriko kidnaps the wife.jpg Ep 5h.jpg 7.jpg|Kurapika and Gon ep 7b.jpg|Kurapika hallucinating Ep 7c.jpg|Killua kicks Kurapika ep 7d.jpg|Kurapika brought back to his senses ep 7e.jpg ep 7f.jpg ep 7g.jpg ep 7h.jpg 8a.jpg Hypnosis Butterflies 1999.png ep 8c.jpg|Kurapika blocking Hisoka's cards ep 8e.jpg ep 8g.jpg ep 8h.jpg 9c.jpg 9d.jpg|Kurapika thinking of nigiri sushi's shape 10a.jpg 11a.jpg 12a.jpg 13.jpg 13b.jpg 13d.jpg Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif with tonpa.png Ep13 1999.png|Kurapika and company in the Trick Tower 3rd phase.png 14a.jpg 14c.jpg|Kurapika accepts Majitani's challenge 14d.jpg|Kurapika sees Majitani's fake tattoo 14e.jpg|Kurapika single-handedly beats Majitani Kurapika vs. majitani.png|Kurapika knocks out Majitani 14f.jpg|Kurapika refuses to kill Majitani 14g.jpg 15a.jpg 15b.jpg 15d.jpg 16a.jpg 17.jpg Ep17 1999.png|Kurapika and company in the final room in the Trick Tower. 17a.jpg 17b.jpg 17c.jpg 17e.jpg|Kurapika picks up an axe 17f.jpg|Kurapika destroying the wall 17g.jpg|Kurapika and co. reaches the bottom of Trick Tower Kura.jpg|Kurapika smiles 18.jpg 18c.jpg 19.jpg 19a.jpg 19b.jpg Crown of gera.png|Leorio and Kurapika witness Hanzo find the Crown of Gera Kurta-pendant.png|Kurapika holding a Kurta Pendant Ep19 1999 f.png|Kurapika showing a note to everyone. 19c.jpg|Kurapika reading the logbook 19d.jpg 20.jpg 20a.jpg 20b.jpg|Kurapika shocked 20e.jpg 20d.jpg 20f.jpg|Kurapika wakes up 20h.jpg|Kurapika gets injured ep 22.jpg|Kurapika with Kamuri the monkey Ep24 1999.png|Leorio and Kurapika listen to Gon ep 26.jpg|Kurapika smiles while looking at Gon 302239.jpg|Kurapika vs Hisoka 430879-759174-3MAINTHUMB.jpg|Hisoka blocks Kurapika's sword with his cards Kurrrr.jpg|Hisoka whispers to Kurapika about the Phantom Troupe Ep31 1999.png ep 31.jpg ep 31a.jpg|Kurapika's Hunter License ep 31b.jpg ep 32.jpg|Kurapika at a first-class cabin sofa ep 32b.jpg ep 32c.jpg ep 32d.jpg|Kurapika waiting ep 32e.jpg ep 32q.jpg ep 33.jpg ep 33a.jpg ep 33b.jpg ep 33c.jpg|Kurapika opening the Testing Gate ep 34.jpg ep 34b.jpg|Kurapika using his broken swords ep 34c.jpg ep 34d.jpg|Kurapika looking at Gon getting beat up ep 34e.jpg ep 36.jpg ep 36a.jpg ep 36b.jpg 404.jpg|Kurapika with his number badge argue.jpg|Kurapika and Leorio arguing Kurapica-hunterxhunter-6447398-370-341.jpg|Kurapika during the Zoldyck Family arc Kurapika1999.png Kurapika 1.png|Kurapika tries to get a job after learning Nen Chain jail uvogin.png|Kurapika succeeds in capturing Uvogin Kurapika VS Uvogin2.jpg|Kurapika vs. Uvogin Kurapika using the dowsing chain against Uvogin.jpg|Kurapika using chain jail against Uvogin Kurapika kicking uvogin.jpg|Kurapika kicking Uvogin Kurapika-5.jpg Kurapika judgment chain.png|Kurapika uses the Judgment Chain on Uvo Uvokill.png|Uvogin dies Kurapika45d6521.jpg Kurapika Conjuring Chain.jpg|Kurapika conjures his chains Kurapika chain.png|Kurapika's chains Dowsing chain.jpg|Kurapika's Dowsing Chain Kurapika attacked by the eleven black children.jpg Kurapika using the dowsing chain.png|Kurapika using the Dowsing Chain Holy chain.jpg|Kurapika's Holy Chain heal.png|Kurapika healing his left arm Kura chain2.jpg|Kurapika using Emperor Time Chain jail.jpg|Kurapika's Chain Jail Judgment chain.jpg|Kurapika's Judgement Chain Kurapika's eyes glowing scarlet.jpg Kurapika listening.jpg Kurapika about to fight.jpg Kurapika vs Uvogin 3.jpg Kurapika vs Uvogin 1.jpg Kurapika looking up.png Kurapika's second visit to the agent.png Kurapika using dowsing chain 1999.png Kurapika vs Uvogin 2.png|Kurapika about to punch Uvogin Kurapika's scarlet eye (left).png|Kurapika's scarlet eye Kurapika using chain jail.png Kurapika enraged.png Kurapika calms down.png Kurapika smiles.jpg Kurapika vs Uvogin 4.jpg Kurapika-6.jpg Kurapika vs Uvogin 5.jpg Kurapika vs Uvogin 6.jpg Kurapika hits Uvogin's head.jpg Kurapika kicks Uvogin's back.jpg|Kurapika kicks Uvogin's back Kurapika injured.jpg|Kurapika's injured arm Kurapika's scarlet eye (left) 2.jpg Episode 55.png|Uvogin confronts Kurapika Uvogin attacks Kurapika.jpg|Uvogin attacking Kurapika Kurapika using chain jail 2.png Kurapika's eyes glowing scarlet 2.jpg Episode 56.png Kurapika with Silva and Zeno.jpg|Kurapika looking at Zeno and Silva Zoldyck Kurapika-4.jpg Gon meeting Kurapika in Yorkshin City.jpg|Gon meets Kurapika at York Shin City Kurapika conjuring his chain.jpg|Kurapika conjuring his chain Kurapika using chain jail 3.png Kurapika using dowsing chain 1999 2.png|Kurapika using his dowsing chain Spider × Corpse × Fake.png|Kurapika finds out that the corpses were fake Ep45 1999.png Episode 64.png Episode 69.png |-|Manga= Kurapika_manga_design.jpg YOUNG KURAPIKA.JPG|Kurapika as child in one-shot Childhood Kurapika.png Kurapika Child.png|Kurapika as a child Kurapika_in_Lukso_Province.png|Kurapika in Lukso Province Kurapika_walks_in_Lukso_Province.png|Kurapika walks in his home village Accuser_insults_Pairo.png|Offender insults Pairo, Kurapika mad Kurapika_wants_to_attack_offenders_again.png|Kurapika wanting to attack offenders again Thrown_rock_hits_Kurapika.png|Thrown rock his Kurapika, from someone that does not like his Scarlet Eyes Kurapika_boarded_on_bird,_ready_to_leave_village.png|Kurapika boarded in Lukso Village, ready to leave after the third test Chap 10 - Great Stamp.png|Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika find a Great Stamp Kurapika Yorknew Appearance.png|Kurapika's Yorknew City arc appearance Chap 102 - Kurapika.png|Kurapika in Yorknew Kurapika Black Contacts.png|Kurapika's black contact lenses Kurapika Nen.png|Kurapika's Nen Kurapaika 7.jpg Kurapaika 10.jpg Kurapaika 9.jpg Kurapika Returns.jpg|Kurapika's return Chap 339 - kurapika makes a shrine.png|Kurapika makes a shrine for his fallen comrades hunterxhunter-345-Kurapika-Mizaistom.png|Kurapika and Mizaistom on the way to HAHQ 343 - Kurapika declines.png|Kurapika declines Mizaistom's offer 343 - Kurapika Scarlet Eyes.png|Scarlet Eyes activated 344 - Kurapika staring at a picture of Tserriednich.png|Kurapika staring at a picture of Tserriednich 344 - Kurapika at the church.png|Kurapika at the church Chapter_346-_Kurapika_full_body.png|Kurapika full body, Dark Continent 346 - Kurapika with the Zodiacs.png|Kurapika with the Zodiacs Chap 346 - Kurapika Intelligence.png|Kurapika becomes a member of the Intelligence Division Chapter_348-_Kurapika_can_test_Zodiacs_in_secret.png|Willing to test Zodiacs in secret Chapter_348-_Kurapika_uses_dowsing_chain_for_Hunter_Exam.png|Using dowsing chain to test Hunter Exam applicants Chapter_349-_Kurapika_with_Mizaistrom_after_watching_Beyond_video.png|With Mizai after watching a video with Beyond Chap 350 - Kurapika holds Woble.png|Oito lets Kurapika hold her daughter Chap 350 - Recruited Hunters.png|The recruited Hunters to become bodyguards Kurapika Holding Woble.png|Kurapika holding Woble Chap 359 - Kurapika's chains.png|Kurapika uses his chains and a gun to determine the moles Nen Beasts.jpg|Guardian Spirit Beasts inside Woble's room Chap 360 - Woble's parasites.png|Kurapika surrounded by Guardian Spirit Beast Steal Chain2.png|Kurapika's index finger chain during Emperor Time Chap 364 - Woble reaches out 2.png|Woble reaching out to Kurapika Chap 364 - Kurapika uses Steal Chain on Oito.png|Kutapika uses Steal Chain on Queen Oito Chap 364 - Vincent vs Bill & Kurapika.png|Vincent vs Bill and Kurapika Chapter 364 - Straw Hat.jpg|Vincent subdued by Kurapika and Bill Chap 365 - Shimano and Kurapika.png|Kurapika finds out Shimano connected him to Zhang Lei instead of Benjamin Chap 365 - Queen, Prince, and bodyguards.png|Oito, Woble, and the three bodyguards Chap 369 - Oito passed out.png|Queen Oito passed out Chap 370 - Nen Course.png|Kurapika supervises the participants of the Nen training |-|Chapter Covers= Kurapika memories part one.jpg|Kurapika's Memories Part One Kurapika Tsuiko hen 2.jpg|Kurapika's Memories Part Two Chapter 16 cover.png|Chapter 16 Manga-18.jpg|Chapter 18 Manga-22.jpg|Chapter 22 Manga-23.jpg|Chapter 23 Chapter 032.png|Chapter 32 Chapter 038.png|Chapter 38 Manga-39.jpg|Chapter 39 Chapter 44.jpg|Chapter 44 Chapter 56 cover.png|Chapter 56 Chapter 59 cover 2.png|Chapter 59 Chapter_61_cover_2.png|Chapter 61 Chapter_68_cover_1.png|Cover 1 of Chapter 68 Chapter_68_cover_2.png|Cover 2 of Chapter 68 Chapter_71_cover_2.png|Cover 2 of Chapter 71 Chapter_73_cover.png|Chapter 73 Chapter 082.png|Chapter 82 Chapter 083.png|Chapter 83 Chapter 084.png|Chapter 84 10 10 01.jpg|Chapter 93 3 Septembre 14.jpg|Chapter 98 3 septembre 15.jpg|Chapter 99 4 Septembre Part 7.jpg|Chapter 108 4 Septembre Part 13.jpg|Chapter 114 Chapter 116.png|Chapter 116 4 Septembre Part 16.jpg|Chapter 117 4 Septembre Part 18.jpg|Chapter 119 Chapter_196.jpg|Chapter 196 Chapter_202.png|Chapter 202 Gyro_Chapter.jpg|Chapter 203 HunterXHunter209-p01.png|Chapter 209 255_5_Part_1_to_2_Part_1.jpg|Chapter 255 Chapter_317.jpg|Chapter 317 Chapter_344_cover.png|Chapter 344 Chapter 346 cover.png|Chapter 346 Chapter 350 cover.jpg|Chapter 350 Chapter 360 Parasite.png|Chapter 361 HxH chapter 361.jpg|Chapter 361 HxH chapter 362.jpg|Chapter 362 Chapter 364 Speculation.jpg|Chapter 364 Chapter 365 Choice.jpg|Chapter 365 Chapter 367 Synchronization.jpg |Chapter 367 Chapter_368_Foul_Play.jpg|Chapter 368 Chapter 370 Observation.jpg|Chapter 370 |-|Volume Covers= Volume2cover.jpg|Kurapika,Gon and Leorio in volume 2 cover Volume4cover.jpg|Kurapika in the volume 4 cover Volume8cover.jpg|Volume 8 cover Volume9cover.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume10cover.jpg|Volume 10 cover Volume14cover.jpg|Volume 14 cover Volume18cover.jpg|Kurapika in the Volume 18 cover Volume20cover.jpg|Kurapika and co. featured on Volume 20 Volume0cover.jpg|Kurapika in the cover of Volume 0 Volume33cover.jpg|Kurapika in the cover of Volume 33 Hx H Treasure3 000.jpg|Kurapika in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 3 |-|Movie= Blind kurapika.png|Kurapika's design for Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge Hunter-x-hunter-the-scarlet-phantom-poster.jpg|Kurapika featured in the H×H movie Phantomrougeposter.jpg|The first promotional poster for the Phantom Rouge Clean movie poster.png|A text less first promotional poster Movie poster 2.jpg|The second promotional poster Notext.jpg|A text less second poster ScanfromJUMP.jpg|Togashi's artwork for the movie Pyro phantom rouge.jpg|Sketches of Kurapika and Pairo Neon_and_guards.png|Neon and her bodyguards. Gekijouban_Kurapika_Icon.png|A portrait of Kurapika for Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Gekijouban Kurapika1.png|Kurapika's appearance for The Last Mission Gekijouban hxh.png|Kurapika in the second promotional poster Hunter x Center the last mission scan-2.jpg|A scan showing Kurapika's new character design |-|Openings & Endings= Kurapika op 1.png|Kurapika in the first opening hunter-x-hunter-2011-ending-credits.jpg|Kurapika and co. in the first ending closing.jpg|Kurapika and co. in the first ending HxH-ED-Kurapika.jpg|Kurapika in the second ending Hunting for your dream.png|Kurapika and co. during the 2nd ending chibi kurapika.png|Chibi Kurapika as he appears in the 4th episode of Huncyclopedia Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika in Hyōri Ittai.png|Gon, Killua, Leorion & Kurapika all together in Hyōri Ittai 1st_op_kurapika_and_leorio.png|Kurapika and Leorio in the first opening kurapika_and_chrollo_2nd_op.png|Kurapika and Chrollo in the second opening Kurapika and leorio 2nd ending.png|Kurapika and Leorio in the second ending Hunter x Hunter ending 2.png Ending 3.png|Kurapika and co. in the third ending Ending-ova 2.png|Kurapika in the second ending of the OVA |-|Merchandise= KurapikaMBH.jpg KurapikaIK1.jpg Figma-Kurapika-001.jpg KurapikaC.jpg KurapikaCP.jpg RFKurapika.jpg KurapikaDBC.jpg PCKurapika.jpg Vol 1 KurapikaDX.jpg Vol 5 KurapikaDX.jpg JFKurapika.jpg c71c7fdd1d3281e06a106733c54993dd.jpg Kurapika HG Series.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png Episode_68_OP.png Episode_87_OP.png Kurapika Poster.png|Kurapika poster Leorio_and_Kurapika_-_Pride_of_the_clan.png Kurpika portrayal in Shironeko Project.png Kurapika portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png Kurapika_-_Shironeko_Project_Design.png|Shironeko Project 3D design Kurapika_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration.png Kurapika_-_HUNTER×HUNTER_Monster_Series_Collaboration_(2).png R Cards xKurapika03.jpg Kurapika card 10.jpg Kurapika card 11.jpg Kurapika card 12.jpg Kurapika card 13.jpeg Kurapika card 14.jpg Kurapika card 15.jpg Kurapika card 16.jpg Kurapika card 17.jpg Kurapika card 18.jpg Kurapika card 19.jpg Kurapika card 20.jpg Kurapika card 21.jpg Kurapika card 22.jpg Kurapika card 23.jpg Kurapika card 24.jpeg xKurapika01.jpg xKurapika02.jpg SR Cards Kurapika_Mobage_2.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_Disguise.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_kimono_1.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_kimono_2.jpg Kurapika_-_Summer_Festival_ver.png Kurapika_Mobage_kimono_3.jpg Kurapika_Mobage_Summer.jpg Kurapika_-_Summer_ver.png Kurapika card 25.jpg Kurapika card 26.jpeg Kurapika card 27.jpg Kurapika card 28.jpg Kurapika card 29.jpg Kurapika card 30.jpg Kurapika card 31.jpg Kurapika card 32.jpeg Kurapika card 33.jpeg Kurapika card 34.jpg Kurapika card 35.jpg Kurapika card 36.jpg Kurapika card 37.jpg Kurapika card 38.jpg Kurapika card 39.jpg Kurapika card 40.jpg Kurapika Card 51.jpg 03 aKurapika17.jpg 03 aKurapika18.jpeg 20 xKurapika21.jpg 21 xKurapika22.jpg 22 xKurapika23.jpg 23 xKurapika24.jpg 09 xKurapika31.jpg 20 xKurapika34.jpg 26 xKurapika37.jpg 31 xKurapika38.jpg 32 xKurapika39.jpg 33 xKurapika40.jpg 34 xKurapika41.jpg 37 xKurapika44.jpg 40 xKurapika45.jpg 41 xKurapika46.jpg 42 xKurapika47.jpg 47 aKurapika.jpg 47 bKurapika.jpg 73 xKurapika54.jpg 74 xKurapika55.jpg 75 xKurapika56.jpg Kurapika_-_School_ver_card.jpg 90 xKurapika61.jpg 91 xKurapika62.jpg 92 xKurapika63.jpg 99 xKurapika66.jpg 107 aKurapika.jpg 107 bKurapika.jpg 30 aKurapika.jpg 30 aKurapika1.jpg Kurapika_Card_100.jpg 45 zKurapika.jpg Kurapika card_ (1).png Kurapika card_ (2).png Kurapika 02.jpg Kurapika 03.jpg Kurapika 03.jpeg Kurapika card 06.png Kurapika 1.jpeg Kurapika 2.jpeg Kurapika_3.png Kurapika-HxHCards (7).png Kurapika-HxHCards (6).png Card755.jpg Card756.jpg kurapika-card21.png Kurapika card 05.png Kurapika Card 124.jpg Kurapika Card 125.png Kurapika Card 125(plus).png HxH Battle Collection Card (636).png HxH Battle Collection Card (640).png SSR Cards Kurapika card 43.jpeg Kurapika card 44.jpg Kurapika card 45.jpg Kurapika card 46.jpg Kurapika card 47.jpg Kurapika card 48.jpg 36 xKurapika73.jpg 37 xKurapika74.jpg 58 xKurapika77.jpg 59 xKurapika78.jpg 74 xKurapika79.jpg 75 xKurapika80.jpg 78 xKurapika.jpg 79 xKurapika.jpg 79_xKurapika_-_Kira_.jpg.jpg 33 xKurapika83.jpg 34 xKurapika84.jpg 17 xKurapika&Leorio 1.jpg 18 xKurapika&Leorio 2.jpg Team (8).png Team (7).png HxH Card (19).png Kurapika 01.jpg HxH_Cards_5_.png Kurapika 04.jpg Kurapika 05.jpg HxH-BC-cards (1).png H x H Cards- (2).png H x H Cards- (1).png Kurapika-HxHCards (9).png Kurapika-HxHCards (8).png Kurapika-HxHCards (5).png Kurapika-HxHCards (4).png Kurapika-HxHCards (3).png HxH Cards-6 (2).png kurapika-hxh-card-.png kurapika card 01.png kurapika card 02.png kurapika card 03.png kurapika card 001.png kurapika card 002.png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (3).png kurapika.jpeg Kurapika Card125.jpg Kurapika card - kira ver 01.png Kurapika Card 123.jpg Kurapika Card 122.jpg Kurapika Card 122 kira.jpg Kurapika Card 123.png Kurapika Card 123(plus).png Kurapika Card 123 Kira.jpg Kurapika - White Day Ver Card.png Kurapika_-_White_Day_Ver_Card(plus).png Kurapika_-_White_Day_Ver_Kira_Card.png Killua and Kurapika - Christmas 2014 Ver - Kira.png Kurapika Card 126.jpg Kurapika Card 126+.png Kurapika_Card_126_Kira.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120.png Gon & Killua & Kurapika & Leorio Card 120+.png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio card 01.png Kurapika_Card_127.jpg Kurapika Card 127+ (2).jpg Kurapika Card 127 Kira.png Kurapika Card 128.jpg Kurapika_Card_128+.jpg Kurapika_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (282).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (281).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(6).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(7).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (50).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (49).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (129).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (128).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (169).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (168).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (167).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (229).png HxH Battle Collection Card (228).png HxH Battle Collection Card (264).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(495).png HxH Battle Collection Card (370).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (431).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (501).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(519).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(558).png HxH Battle Collection Card (579).png HxH Battle Collection Card (567).png HxH Battle Collection Card (571).png HxH Battle Collection Card (572).png HxH Battle Collection Card (620).png HxH Battle Collection Card (645).png HxH Battle Collection Card (624).png HxH Battle Collection Card (718).png LR Cards Kurapika card 49.jpg Kurapika card 50.jpg Kurapika_LR_Card_(Kira).png Kurapika LR Card.png Kurapika LR+ Card.png Kurapika_LR_Kira_Card_(2).png Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio LR card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - Card .jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR Card.png 3rd Anniversary ver - kira card.png 12011538_url_http_img-2.png Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR+ Card.png Kurapika_vs_Uvogin_-_LR_Card.png Kurapika vs Uvogin LR Kira Card.png Kurapika_LR_Card_(3).png Kurapika LR+ Card (4).png Kurapika LR Card 3 (Kira).png Kurapika LR Card 4.png Kurapika LR+ Card 4.png Kurapika LR Card 4 (Kira).png Kurapika_LR_Card_5.png Kurapika_LR+_Card_5.png Kurapika_LR_Card_5_(Kira).png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (343).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (347).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (698).png HxH Battle Collection Card (699).png HxH Battle Collection Card (700).png Puppets Kurapica in Black Chibi.png Kurapica Chibi 10.png Kurapica Chibi 9.png Kurapica Chibi 7.png Kurapica with Chain Chibi.png Kurapica Chibi 8.png Kurapica Halloween style Chibi.png Kurapica in Disguise Chibi 2.png Kurapica Chibi 6.png Kurapika chibi 3.png Kurapica Chibi 5.png Kurapica Entering School Chibi.png Kurapica in Disguise Chibi.png Kurapica Chibi 4.png Kurapika winxter style chibi.png Kurapika Chibi 1.png 12011538 18434 (1).png Kurapika Chibi.png 12011538 99 .png Kurapika.png 12011538(179).png HxH BC (5).png 12011538 1 .png HxH-cards-- (5).png Kurapika-HxHCards (16).png Kurapika and Leorio.png Kurapika-HxHCards (2).png Kurapika-HxHCards (11).png Kurapika-HxHCards (13).png Kurapika-HxHCards (15).png Kurapika-HxHCards (17).png Kurapika-HxHCards (18).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (4).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver - Part 2 (5).png Kurapika chibi 01.png Kurapika chibi 02.png Chibi-9 (4).png Kurapika vs Uvogin - LR Chibi.png Kurapika - White Day Ver Chibi.png Kurapika chibi 03.png Kurapika_LR_Chibi_(3).png Kurapika_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png Kurapika LR Chibi 4.png Kurapika_LR_Chibi_5.png HxH_4th_anniversary_LR_Chibi_2.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (39).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (55).png HxH_Battle_Collection_Puppet_(64).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (80).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (82).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (86).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (100).png